Leaving On A Jet Plane
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Moments before Len goes to Vienna. SongFic, OneShot. I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Search for "Leaving On A Jet Plane".


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own La Corda D'Oro - I wish I could have Azuma Yunoki.

**Author's Blah:**  
This is the edited story of the original one, and I do hope it's better. I'm making the sequel of this one, and I do hope it'll be up this Sunday. I'm hoping you'll wait, if you want :)  
Sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

**_

* * *

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go,_**  
**_I'm standin' here outside your door,_**  
**_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye. _**

He zipped his grey bag before slumping it on his shoulder, ready to go. He walked to his bed, smiling softly when his eyes landed on the violin case. He opened the box and touched the golden surface of the instrument, marveling its beauty. It's the only thing he had since God knows when; his only friend, the only one who understood him. He grew up with the violin, inseparable.

He blinked as his eyes felt moist and hot—wait, is he crying? Impossible.

Closing the case, he flung it on his other shoulder; not forgetting his suitcase. Walking out of his room, he closed it with a light 'click' and turned around, his mother face came into view. He smiled as the petite woman walked to hug her son.

**_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn,_**  
**_The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn,_**  
**_Already I'm so lonesome I could die._**

Both of them stayed still, hugging each other in silence as wind passed them, ruffling his mother's hair. He looked at the small woman, a soft smile crept his face. They both could hear the taxi driver blew the horn outside and Misa smiled, droplet of tears escaped her eyes.

"Be careful, my son." She said before letting go, looking up at her tall son. She wondered where the time goes, as he stood towering her now, all grown-up.

"Yes, mother," He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Always."

**_So kiss me and smile for me,_**  
**_Tell me that you'll wait for me,_**  
**_Hold me like you'll never let me go…_**

After their short farewell, he said his last goodbyes and walked out into the front porch. Sun started to show its gleam far on the horizon as he put his luggage in the back trunk. Stepping inside the taxi, he glanced at his mother; smiling with tears welling in her beautiful sparkling eyes. He's reluctant to leave, but he knew everything would be alright, eventually.

He waved his hand as the taxi drove out of the yard—his mother's form became smaller as he grew further from his home until there's no trace of it left. He sighed.

_**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,**_**  
**_**I don't know when I'll be back again,**_**  
**_**Oh, babe, I hate to go.**_

Clenching his fist, he closed his eyes for a moment before looking outside, watching as the building passed by.

This place looked strange, foreign, but familiar at the same time. People strolled on the sidewalk, the crowds, the sound of people chattering, the park—even everything that he used to think were annoying felt familiar and it comforted him. Never in a million years he would miss this place, but here he was, missing it already.

_**There's so many times I've let you down,**_**  
**_**So many times I've played around,**_**  
**_**I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing...**_

He looked up and stared at the blue reddish sky, eyes fixed to it. It calmed his nerves, and once again, he sighed. He's feeling very old, sighing all the time like this. He should stop.

He sighed again and realized that he can't.

_**Every place I go, I think of you,**_**  
**_**Every song I sing, I sing for you,**_**  
**_**When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring.**_

There's only silence and the soft jazz music from the radio. He propped his elbow on the windowsill, watching as the scenery passed. He noticed the road to his school and wondered vaguely, will he come back here? Would he? And then it passed away, like all the other things he saw before.

It's silent, even the radio started mumbling nonsense and the world became hazy as he went deeper into his thoughts. The taxi skidded into a halt; "We're here, Sir."

He shook his head and smiled thinly before opening the door, "Yes, thank you,"

_**So kiss me and smile for me,**_**  
**_**Tell me that you'll wait for me,**_**  
**_**Hold me like you'll never let me go…**_

The fat looking man helped him carry his belongings as he gave a sum of money to the said driver. The man lifted his cap slightly, revealing almost-bald head before driving from the airport. He grabbed his violin case, put it on his right shoulder and then grabbing the grey bag on his right hand and his suitcase on the other.

After things were ready, the ticket, bags are being taken care of—except for his violin case—he took a seat, waiting for his call to get inside the plane.

_**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,**_**  
**_**I don't know when I'll be back again,**_**  
**_**Oh, babe, I hate to go.**_

He waited.

_**Now the time has come to leave you,**_**  
**_**One more time, oh, let me kiss you,**_**  
**_**And close your eyes and I'll be on my way…**_

There's a call for all passengers to get on board. He sighed, looking at his watch before grabbing his violin case, looking back at the familiar airport and everyone inside. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he walked to the door that leads to the check in—he waited outside before, just to lounge at the café, waiting. Waiting for what?

After making sure everything is ready, he walked away.

But a voice stopped him.

_**Dream about the days to come,**_**  
**_**When I won't have to leave alone,**_**  
**_**About the times that I won't have to say...**_

"Len!" He snapped his head at the familiar voice. There, in the middle of the crowd, stood a red haired girl, panting. "W-wait," She managed to let out before running towards him and flung herself to the open arms of the startled young man. She hugged him with all her might. She kissed him deeply as he returned the hug. They both kissed for a while before they let go of each other and just stood there.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." She said, a small smile managed to appear on her lovely face. Len's eyes softened.

"It's okay," He smiled. "At least I could see you before I go. That's enough."

_**Oh, kiss me and smile for me,**_**  
**_**Tell me that you'll wait for me,**_**  
**_**Hold me like you'll never let me go…**_

They hugged each other again before the blue haired lad let go and looked at her honey orbs, "I don't know when I'll be back, I'm not sure if I'll be back, so I ask you one more time," He exhaled. "Are you sure about me... leaving?"

She blinked at him before slapping his arm playfully, "_Stop it_, don't make me regret it." She smiled. "Of course I'm sure. I'm 100% sure!"

Len looked at her before he smiled and put his forehead against hers, "Alright then, I have to go now. The plane's waiting." He said before kissing her forehead softly, lingering for a while, savoring the moment for a bit longer. "I'll call you as soon as I get there, okay, Kaho? I'll email you; I'll send you pictures, if you want. I'll call you every night."

She smiled, "That'll be great, Len. I'll definitely wait for it."

**_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
I don't know when I'll be back again,  
Oh, babe, I hate to go._**

He grabbed his violin case before walking closer to her, looking down at her petite form. "Can you promise me to wait for another thing?"

She raised her eyebrows, "What is it?"

He looked nervous for a moment before a tinge of pink tainted his cheeks as he rubbed his head, clearly uncomfortable and nervous. Kahoko had to stifle her laugh, looking at _the_ Len Tsukimori being sheepish like this. But she remained calm, and waited patiently. He looked at her, at last, eyes full of determination.

**_And I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
I don't know when I'll be back again,  
Oh, babe, I hate to go…_**

"Will… will you wait… for _me_?"

**_But I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane…  
(Ah ah ah ah)_**

After a moment of silence, she replied, "Of course I will." She gave a big smile. "Forever and ever." Just as he wanted to reply, she silenced him with a kiss and then pushed him through the door, firmly but gentle. "Now _go_, before your plane took off without you." Her smile changed into a full grin.

**_Leaving on a jet plane…  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane…  
(Ah ah ah ah)_**

Reluctant at first, he nodded and then gave his ticket and passport to be checked on, looking back once more, seeing Kahoko's sweet face, _his_ Kahoko. He smiled back as the attendant finished checking his tickets. After everything is ready, he looked back and his eyes widened in shock.

She stood there as tears strolled down her cheeks, smile still in place. She mouthed words at him.

**_Leaving on a jet plane…  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane…  
(Ah ah ah ah)_**

_I'll miss you_.

**_Leaving on a jet plane…  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane…  
(Ah ah ah ah)_**

Sadness and longing evident in his eyes that even you could feel it lingering in the air as he mouthed the words back; _I'll miss you too_.

After that, she waved her hand and he nodded, walking into the entrance to his plane with heavy steps. But as he went further, his steps became stronger and confident as he remembered that she'd wait for him… _forever and ever_.

**_(Leaving) On a jet plane…_**

**_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ ****PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~ PLEASE REVIEW~**

******************************************************************************Man, that was tiring. I hope it's better than the original one. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
